Maria Rodriguez
Maria Isabella Rodriguez is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She is 15 years old, and she has several precognitive abilities. She's originally from Barcelona, but has lived most of her life in London, and currently lives in Washington DC. Appearance Maria is visibly Hispanic, with olive skin and dark hair and eyes. She's slim and small for her age, and she appears fragile. She doesn't take much care of her appearance, but she's naturally beautiful. She also tends to wear either dark or white clothing. Personality She is often timid, and can lack confidence in herself, since her abilities are not offensive. She's a quiet person, but she can often be very determined. She's very certain of everything she foresees. She has a bit of a Cassandra complex, fearing that none will listen to her warnings. She's also a little dark and grim, and can sometimes dwell on recent unhappy memories, involving her persecution by Building 26 and learning of her family's deaths. Abilities Maria is a pure precognitive, possessing 5 precognitive abilities. The first of these is Precognitive Dreaming, which she manifested aged 12, but it took her a while to realise what it was, at first believing they were only sick nightmares. The ability enables her to see the future vaguely in her dreams, but her sleep must be natural for this. She also often has trouble recollecting the dreams accurately, and sometimes they can be interpretative and confusing. Her second ability is Precognitive Painting, the ability to predict the future through visible art. Maria almost always does this through paintings. She finds this ability useful, since its the only one which enables her to show others what she predicts. She seems only able to use this ability when she can be relaxed. She'd always enjoyed painting and did this often, and they became precognitive shortly after she experienced her first precognitive dream. Her third ability is Premonition Touch, which she manifested aged 14. Arriving home after school one day, she touched the door handle and received a premonition of a SWAT team capturing her family, which came true that night. She's learned by now that a premonition, for her, means that the event will occur within 2 days. She can also receive visions from touching people instead of objects, but this is extremely rare. Her fourth ability is Precognitive Instincts. She has only manifested this about a month ago, and because of that and the fact that she finds it so vague, she doesn't trust it very much. However, she knows to believe the warnings of dangers it gives her - or she finds herself heeding them despite herself. The same is true when it drives her to do something, although this has only happened twice to date. Her fifth and final ability is Precognitive Viewing. It is mostly a passive ability, enabling her to see all the passageways in a building once she's inside, and to see round corners. She is also able to use it to see from another's physical point of view, but this is an aspect she needs to activate deliberately each time. She manifested it attempting to free her parents after they were captured by Building 26. Family *Mother - Abila Rodriguez *Father - Raul Rodriguez *Aunt - Cierra Rodriguez *Uncle - Pascual Rodriguez History Maria was born in Barcelona, but her family moved to London when she was 6. She manifested there, and her parents were killed by a SWAT team during the time when evolved humans were persecuted, though it's unknown if they possessed abilities or not. Maria had escaped because of a premonition she'd received previously. Hoping in vain that her family had been taken in alive, she raided a prison base in the city, but was unsuccessful. Afterwards, she was taken in by her father's brother, and they moved to Washington DC to live. Maria was recently contacted by the New Company, when Rhia Jones visited her at her home, and she had foreseen this a week before. Etymology Maria is a Hebrew and Latin name meaning "bitter", perhaps a reference to how bitter her precognitions often are for her, or the bitterness of her recent life. Her middle name, Isabella, is a Latinate form of the Hebrew name Elizabeth, which means "my God is a vow". Her surname, Rodriguez, can mean "famous ruler" or simply "Rodrigo's son". Category:Characters